


Captain's Chair

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Settling a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that behind the scenes shot of Bones relaxing in the Captain's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Chair

After the Enterprise docked for repairs, McCoy stayed in Medbay to oversee the shutdown of operations. Everyone on his medical crew wanted to rush earth side to see family and friends and make the most of every second of their three month shore leave. McCoy wanted to join them but, as his significant other insisted on being the last person off the ship, he knew he was in for a long wait. After he’d done everything he could think of to kill time in medbay, he grabbed his overnight bag and headed for the bridge. 

A few engineers were already working on upgrades to the stations, running diagnostics and doing engineeringly things that McCoy couldn’t fathom. Bones wandered around the bridge for a bit, even peeked into Jim’s ready room, before flopping into the Captain’s chair to wait. The youngest redshirt, working on the helmsman console in front of him, turned and gaped at the sight of the CMO relaxing in the Captain’s chair. Bones pulled his leg up to press his booted foot into the chair, propping his elbow on his knee and rocking the chair back and forth with his other foot. He gave the kid a sunny smile. Perhaps McCoy needed to work on his sunny smiles as the redshirt flushed, turned, and busied himself at the station. Bones played with the buttons on the chair for a bit and then put his head back for a nap. Finally, after nearly a half an hour, his beloved strode back onto the bridge.

“You guys are dismissed for today. I’ve got a bit more work to do before departing the ship.” 

Quietly, the Engineers filed out. Bones eyed Jim from his chair, letting his smirk say it all.

“You’re in my chair, Doctor McCoy.” Jim practically purred as he crossed the bridge to him. Bones didn’t move, just rocked the chair from side to side a bit, still grinning. Jim stood in front and snapped a holograph.

“Documenting my insubordination, darlin’?” 

“Nope. Adding to my personal porn collection.” Jim’s eyes darkened to cobalt as he stared at Bones, still sprawled in the Captain’s chair. “You have dimples, Bonesy.”

“Remember, a few months back, on Seneca 7, when you lost that bet?” Jim nodded, licking his lower lip, his eyes never leaving Bones. “Well, I’d like to collect.”

“You want me to give you a blow job? Now?”

“Yep. Right here.”

“Never knew you had a chair kink, Bones.” 

“I don’t.” Jim raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I know you do. And I figure you’ll think of this every time you’re sittin’ in your cushy chair.”

At that Bones stood and shimmed out of his black pants, letting Jim see that Bones hadn’t fussed with underwear that day, before sitting back down in the chair and spreading his thighs. His semi-erect cock curved toward his blue medical shirt. After punching in a sequence to prevent the chair from broadcasting them to the entire ship, Jim grasped the chair arms and bent at the waist to brush a kiss over Bones’ mouth before dropping to his knees. 

He ran his cool palms up Bones thighs and over his hip bones, pulling him to the edge of the seat, mouthing kisses over his upper thighs before sucking first one ball and then the other into his warm, wet mouth. Bones threw his head back with a loud groan, his neck cushioned by the chair, gripping the chair arms hard enough to leave dents. Jim stopped and waited for him to make eye contact again, blowing cool air over his wet sac.

“Figured you’d want to watch me do this.” Jim leaned forward, infinitesimally slowly before running his tongue over the swollen head of Bones’ cock. He used the tip of his tongue to lick before running his tongue down the shaft and over his balls again. His talented fingers rubbed along the ridge behind Bones’ balls as Jim did clever, naughty things with his very flexible tongue.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease, Jimmy.” Bones groaned.

“Not fucking, Bones.” Jim corrected before making eye contact again, just as he slipped the head of Bones’ cock between those bee-stung lips. Bones moaned and bucked instinctively as Jim held his hips down and swallowed him whole. Jim’s eyes drifted shut, his long lashes brushing his cheeks. He bobbed his head, humming and groaning, which Bones felt reverberate all down his shaft. He’d waited long enough for this moment, wanted it to last, but Jim was so incredibly talented at this, the best he’d ever had, that he could never hold out for very long. 

He ran his hands through Jim’s hair, tugging as Jim circled his shaft with his hand, jerking him off in counterpoint to his hot, delicious mouth. He opened his eyes and met Bones gaze and one look from those infinitely blue eyes was all it took. Bones shuddered and shook and moaned as Jim sucked him through it, swallowing down all that Bones had to give. Finally, he pulled off with an obscene pop, and Bones threw his head back against the seat back, his breath sawing in and out of his chest. 

Jim still knelt with Bones legs tossed over his shoulders, his lips shiny from Bones come. Bones tried to imprint this image of Jim, still in his gold command shirt, looking totally debauched on the bridge. Slowly, Jim pulled Bones’ boots off and yanked down his pants, pulling Bones to the edge of the seat, before standing between his legs.

“My turn now, baby.” Despite the mind-numbing release Bones just enjoyed, his cock twitched at the feel of Jim’s warm hands on his hips. Jim leaned over and punched a sequence into the command console causing the plush seat to recline, until Bones rested at a comfortable angle. Jim grabbed two tiny foil packets—lube and a condom—before standing between Bones’ legs. He arranged Bones thighs over the arms of the chair, so he was open and exposed to Jim.

“I should take a picture of you now for my personal porn collection.” Jim said, his voice a dark promise of things to come. He dropped his pants and started to remove his command shirt.

“Leave the shirt on, Jimmy.” Bones rasped and Jim smiled as he slicked his fingers with lube. Gently, tenderly, he prepared his lover before rolling the condom over himself.

“Aways wanted to do this.” Jim whispered before leaning over Bones to kiss him deeply as he breeched his body, twisting his hand over Bones erect cock as he pulled out only to slam back in again, deep. Bones whimpered, clutching at Jim’s shoulders. Jim slammed into him again and moaned when his balls slapped the edge of the seat cushion, the obscene sound reverberating in the hushed deck. He leaned back to watch them, his hands still busy pleasuring Bones. Bones threw his head back, cushioned by the plush seat of the chair, moaning with pleasure, covering his face with his hands, near out of his mind with bliss. Jim pulled his hands from his face and kissed his fingers, twining their hands together at Bones waist. 

“I like seeing your face as I fuck you, Bones.” Jim held his lower body still. Bones loved the feel of being taken this way. Jim slammed deep again and again until Bones felt himself unraveling. He slit open his eyes to see Jim’s lagoon blue eyes locked on his face.

Jim whispered, “Come for me, Bones.”

Knowing that his next words will tip Jim over the edge, Bones whispered back, “Aye, Captain.”

Jim slammed his eyes shut, his head snapping back as he buried himself in Bones, twisting his own hand over the head of Bones’ cock. He coated both their shirts as he climaxed again, his second release as blindingly intense as the first. Jim collapsed over him, burying his face in his neck, and Bones wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him tight, holding him through the aftershocks of his release.

Jim cleaned them both up as best he could before depositing their trash in the garbage chute and helping Bones to his feet. After two mind melting orgasms, Bones can barely stand on his unsteady legs. They ended up stowing their ruined overshirts in Bones bag, departing in just their black undershirts. Holding hands, they walked to the transporter room where Jim programmed the pad for a delayed departure.

“You ok leaving your ship, Jimmy?”

“I’m not really leaving her. After our two weeks of leave, I’ll be back on board nearly every day. Maybe we can finally christen those biobeds in medbay next time.” Jim joined Bones on the transporter pad, kissing him briefly before standing on his own pad. They beamed to the surface and boarded to their shuttle transport to Georgia, still hand in hand.


End file.
